criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Delaney
Grace Delaney is the head of the Forensics Laboratory and takes care of all the physical analyses. She was seen for the first time in Case #2 (Corpse in a Garden). Appearance Grace has auburn hair and light green eyes. She wears a Dark red lipstick and a black necklace with a brown ring in the middle. Grace always wears a pink t-shirt underneath a white lab coat. On the left of the coat, there is logo which reads "GPD" (Grimsborough Police Department). Personal Life In the Additional Investigation of Case #25, it is discovered that Grace has a boyfriend named Luke Harris, the Film History professor of the Grimsborough University. Grace loves animals. In Case #6, she adopted a puppy which had been abused and misstreated by Angel Martinez. She felt sorry for it, so she kept it as her pet and named it Newton, which comes from the name of the famous scientist, Isaac Newton. In Case #31, Grace participates in the Dog Pageant with her dog, Newton. Analysis Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) '''Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) '''Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) '''Case #15: Family Blood ' *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20 :A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (00:30:00) *Slime (2X) (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (2X) (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter *Blood Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) 'Case #39: Marked for Death ' *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) Gallery wondering-grace.png|Wondering Mad-Grace.png|Angry smileing-grace.png|Smiling 1 gracy.PNG|Smiling 2 thoughful-grace.png|Thoughtful grace.png|Affectionate o.png|Happy grace shy.png|Shy Grace - Disappointed.png|Disappointed GraceShocked.png|Shocked|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Delaney GraceWorried.png|Worried|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Delaney AngryGrace.png|Furious GraceEyesClosed.png|Relaxing LaughingGrace.png|Laughing GGG.jpg|In Casual Clothes Grace 1.jpg|Grace with 'Free Orange Juice' Grace 2.jpg|Wearing Elizabeth Hopkins's Outfit Luke.png|Grace's Boyfriend, Luke Harris grace picture.jpg Grace w. Newton.jpg|With Newton in Dog Pageant Newton -Young.png|Young Newton (Grace's Dog) ghsbhfshgfsdhgfsgh.png|Close-up of Newton's Face Newton - Adult.png|Adult Newton Case Appearances As the head of the Forensics Laboratory, Grace appears in every single case, except in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1), in which she didn't analyze anything, nor made an appearance. Trivia *In Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6), Grace didn't analyze anything, but she did appear after Alex analyzed Newton's tattoo number. *In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace didnt analyze anything, but she mostly appeared in the case, because she did a job well done in helping the case's progress. *Grace is the only female member of the Grimsborough Police Department. Category:Team